


after the storm

by jfeather (ethandiesofdysentery)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, ive just discovered rootshadow and now i will die for it, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethandiesofdysentery/pseuds/jfeather
Summary: The Clan was too late to save Shadowsight from the deathberries.Now the impostor is defeated, and Rootspring would just like some peace and quiet with his ghost boyfriend, please.
Relationships: Rootspring/Shadowsight (Warriors)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> these boyz.. god i love them
> 
> it doesnt get mentioned but rootspring is trans in this. bc i said so.
> 
> love yall <3

Rootspring looks both ways before edging towards the little hole in the wall behind the nursery. Mostly just kits and apprentices use it to get into mischeif, but Rootspring is short and lithe, so he has no problem slipping through it.

Well, he _would_ have no trouble getting through it, if not for his dad catching him.

"I think your hunting patrol went out the other entrance."

Rootspring's head snaps around to see Tree sitting calmly behind him, a bemused smile on his face. He groans. He's been caught by his father trying to sneak out the camp like a kit or something. Embarrassment burns him, but he manages to reply, "Hawkwing didn't put me on a hunting patrol." He does his best "lovable sweet innocent son" eyes, but Tree doesn't take it. He obviously knows that Rootspring was supposed to be on Needleclaw's patrol ten minutes ago. But then he nods.

"Okay," he says. "You can skip patrol."

Rootspring's ears perk up. Well, that was easy. Still…Tree may consider himself a "cool dad", but he's not _that_ cool. This is a little too good to be true.

"As long as I can come with you."

Yup. There it is.

"Dad…" Rootspring begins.

Tree just smiles. "I'm sure that wherever you're going, I can come too." He cocks his head to the side. "You're not doing anything I can't know about, are you?"

Rootspring gives in. "Okay. Sure."

Tree doesn't respond, but he looks satisfied. Rootspring turns towards the real camp entrance, but Tree speaks before he can move.

"Oh, no," his father says. "Let's do the secret way. That sounds like more fun, doesn't it?"

Great StarClan, why can't he just have a normal dad? Rootspring simply turns back to the hole in the wall and squeezes through. He turns around to watch as his father struggles to follow, much to big for an exit built for smaller cats. But he manages to pull through, coat now snagged with leaves, twigs, and brambles, making him resemble his namesake. Rootspring can't help but purr. Sometimes, he does really love his dad. 

Tree nods his head forwards, gesturing for Rootspring to lead the way. As he turns to do so, his stomach starts to churn.

He really doesn't want his dad to find out about this - yet, or maybe ever. He knows he'll never hear the end of it, and his enthusiastic father will start to insist on following every time he does this. Besides, after Ashfur, the impostor, was defeated, he'd gone back to trying to distance himself from his powers.

Except for this one thing.

"Rootspring!" 

The second he steps into the little clearing, a dark gray tom, transparent in front of the trees, bounds forward and touches noses with him. (Well, they can't really touch noses, seeing as one of them isn't corporeal, but they've gotten good at finding the exact place to stop to make it appear they are. It's close enough.)

"Ah, so this is where you've been running off to?"

Rootspring tenses up. Right. He'd almost forgotten he was being followed.

"Uh, Shadowsight, you know my dad," he mumbles, embarrassed. 

"Oh, um…" Shadowsight backs up, taken by surprised. "Uh, hi, Rootspring's dad. What am I doing, I know your name, I-"

Rootspring cuts him off before he can dig his embarrassment hole any deeper. He turns around to look at Tree, who looks nothing but amused. "Dad, you remember Shadowsight."

Tree dips his head. "I do. Hello, Shadowsight. I would've thought you had moved on to StarClan by now…?"

Shadowsight laughs nervously. Oh, StarClan, can Rootspring's dad get any more embarrassing? Looking to Rootspring, he replies, "I…kind of had something keeping me here." His gaze is warm as he stares at Rootspring. Tree is even more amused. Rootspring wishes he hadn't decided to sneak out when his father was right behind him.

Tree purrs. "Well, I do believe Violetshine owes me a vole. I always told her you preferred the company of toms."

_How does this keep getting worse?_ "Dad!" Rootspring says. Finally, Tree stops talking, and settles down to simply watch.

Rootspring turns back to his mate, his ear tips hot with shame. "I'm sorry. He insisted on following me, and I didn't want to miss meeting you." 

Shadowsight purrs. "That's okay. I had to meet your dad at some point, right?"

Rootspring huffs. "I _guess_." He would've been just fine if this interaction never had to take place, ever. But it's too late for that now.

"Shadowsight, it's nice to formally meet my son's mate," Tree says to Shadowsight. (Okay, yes, Rootspring and Shadowsight are mates, but it makes it weird when his _dad_ says it.) "You're a good cat. I trust you'll take good care of him."

Shadowsight dips his head. "Yes, sir. I love him very much. I'd never do anything to hurt him.

Tree purrs. "I know you wouldn't." He nods to Shadowsight and Rootspring in turn. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Keep it appropriate, yes?"

He just doesn't stop, does he? "Dad! He's a ghost! We can't do anything!"

Tree ignores him, turning to exit the clearing. "Oh," he calls over his shoulder as he begins to walk away. "I'll tell Hawkwing you went out on important mediation business for me." With a wink, he pushes his way through the bushes and out of sight.

Rootspring turns back to Shadowsight. "I am so sorry. I couldn't stop him."

Shadowsight purrs."It's okay. I like your dad. Besides," he continues, "this means I can visit you in camp now, right?"

Rootspring nods, the idea starting to make him calm down again. "I suppose it does."

"Great," Shadowsight says, and he and Rootspring almost-touch noses again. Okay, so maybe Tree finding them wasn't so bad after all.

"So," Rootspring says, finding that he's happy again. "How have you been?"

**Author's Note:**

> psst catch me on youtube @ clouttail and on redbubble at the same name 
> 
> i rly apprecicomments entsby the way! if you drop one i guarantee it'll make my day
> 
> p.s. ashfur apologists fuck off <3


End file.
